Me es irrelevante
by Pitukel
Summary: Estaba ya cansada de que Ulquiorra le dejara con cada aparición en su "habitación" los sueños por los suelos, pero sobre todo esta hasta las mismísimas narices de que la llamara siempre mujer. Si lo que quería era enfadarla lo había conseguido, se iba a hartar de Inoue Orihime malhumorada, pensaba darle un golpe donde más le duele a un hombre.


**Bleach no es mío si no de Tite Kubo. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

** - OoC **

** -Crack**

** - Spoiler (Muy poco)**

**-Pareja principal: Ulquiorra/Orihime.**

_Lalalala - pensamientos._

Lalalala - diálogos y narración.

**Gracias por adelantados por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba sola.

No tenia nada que hacer salvo mirar la perpetua luna a través de la diminuta ventana con barrotes, la única que parecía ser que la acompañaba siempre durante las interminables horas que pasaba encerrada en esa blanca habitación que no sabia como aun no le había hecho perder el juicio.

La soledad le menguaba las ganas de todo.

En todo ese lapsus de tiempo que pasaba en esa habitación no dejaba de pensar en los suyos, ¿Como le estarían yendo las prácticas a su amiga Tatsuki? ¿Estarían dando mucha materia en las clases? Esperaba poder ser capaz de pillar todos los apuntes y poder continuar con los estudios que seguramente Ishida se encargaría de prestarle, ¿Y como estaría Kurosaki?

La mayoría de sus pensamientos eran dirigidos hacia él, ese chico que rivalizaba con el sol por su brillante cabello naranja.

¿Estarían echándola de menos tanto como ella a todos ellos? Se le estrujaba el corazón al saber la lejanía que los separaba y sentía ganas de llorar hasta que sus ojos escocieran.

Tampoco tenia a nadie con quien hablar, la mantenían aislada de todo ser carente de alma en aquel lugar donde siempre era de noche, negándole la posibilidad de entablar aunque fuera una pequeña conversación de lo que fuera.

Solo hablaba con Aizen cuando este la llamaba a la sala de su trono y en contadas ocasiones cuando su carcelero la dirigía la palabra solo para darle un nuevo golpe emocional que la dejaba totalmente devastada en cuanto se marchaba, con lo cual prefería que guardara silencio.

Se repetía constantemente que debería de ser fuerte, no solo por sus amigos que según le había dicho el cuarto espada estaban entrenando para rescatarla sino también para si misma, para dejar de tener que depender de la protección de los demás.

Para no ser una constante carga.

Además si se hacia fuerte mentalmente no le dolerían tanto las palabras hirientes y crueles de su carcelero y le daría un gran golpe al orgullo masculino de Ulquiorra.

Escuchó como se abría la puerta tras un par de nítidos golpes.

La luz artificial de las bombillas del techo del pasillo iluminó la delgada y estilizada figura que andaba pausadamente, por el cuerno que se veía a su lado izquierdo no le hizo falta pensar en segundos.

-Mujer, es tu hora de comer.

-No tengo hambre.

-No me importa si la tienes o no. Mi deber es encargarme de tus necesidades y comer es una de ellas – Miró un punto indefinido de la aséptica habitación mientras y siervo traía el carrito con el alimento. – Esta vez comételo todo, no me obligues a tener que dártelo yo.

Perdió el color de la piel, la última vez que se negó a comer él la obligó y le metió directamente la comida en la garganta a la fuerza mientras de abría la boca con la otra mano.

Había sido muy doloroso y comería con tal de no tener que volver a pasar por ello.

-L…lo haré.

-Volveré dentro de media hora, más vale que el plato esté vacío.

Desapareció por la puerta tan tranquila y peligrosamente como había llegado con las manos en los bolsillos.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado de nuevo se sentó en la alta silla circular y quitó la tapa que cubría su ¿Almuerzo? ¿Cena? Ya ni lo sabia, desconocía si en la ciudad de Karakura era de día o por si el contrario era de noche.

Tomó la cuchara y se llevó la sopa a los labios para sorber, puso una extraña mueca al tragar.

-¡Ahg! Ni siquiera me gusta la comida que me dan ¿quien se puede comer un plato de sopa de pollo sin mermelada de fresa y mostaza?

Siguió comiendo en silencio mirando la luna y con movimientos monótonos con la cuchara de su boca al plato y del plato de nuevo a su boca hasta terminarse la ultima gota que quedara.

Terminada su comida dejó la cuchara en el plato y se levantó de la silla para sentarse en la zona iluminada en el suelo que proporcionaba la ventana.

Ahora bien, tenía que pensar en una manera de hacerse fuerte aunque no tuviera sus preciadas horquillas con ella. Recordaba que su querido hermano Sora le dijo en una ocasión que no había golpe más doloroso en un hombre que darle en su orgullo.

Y Ulquiorra aunque fuera un Arracar seguía siendo un hombre.

-_Y aunque no me guste admitirlo un Arrancar atractivo_ – Se sonrojó un poco ante su reconocimiento. – _Tiene facciones agradables en el rostro aunque siempre sea tan carente de emociones._

Una de las cosas que le gustaba eran sus ojos, no había visto unos con un color tan hermoso como ese esmeralda tan intenso y brillante que aunque no demostraran sentimiento alguno la atracción ya los poseía sin remedio. Y luego estaba el hecho del contraste de su sedoso cabello negro como el carbón y esa piel que rivalizaba con la blanca leche.

Era un ser magnifico y no podía decir lo contrario porque estaría mintiendo.

-Me estoy desviando del tema principal… -Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza para despejarse de la imagen y centrarse en lo referente a hacerse fuerte, seguía ruborizada sin poder remediarlo - _Ulquiorra, tú y tu maldita perfección…_

Se quedó pensando en infinidad de maneras en las que pudiera dar un golpe bien duro y potente en la autoestima y su dignidad. Y le quedó claro que si no era por orden de Aizen no le pondría la mano encima, pudo comprobarlo cuando una vez le golpeó en la mejilla y él ni siquiera se inmutó, si hubiera sido otro como el caso del sexto Grimmjow o peor aun el quinto Noitra ya tendría alguna paliza. Así que le respondería verbalmente.

Sin darse cuanta pues su humor con su nuevo propósito había mejorado y estaba de nuevo en su fantástico mundo que era su extensa imaginación, no había escuchado ni los golpes en la puerta ni como esta se abría.

Solo cuando la sombra de alguien se reflectó en la pared se dio la vuelta aun sentada en el suelo. Ulquiorra estaba mirando el plato vacío y dirigió segundos después sus ojos a ella.

-Al fin haces lo que te ordena mujer. Recuerda cual es tu sitio en Las Noches.

Y de nuevo estaba otra vez llamándola así, sabia perfectamente que conocía cual era su nombre pero siempre la llamaba mujer. Lo hacia a propósito para enojarla, del enojo salía su carácter al exterior y del carácter nombraba a sus amigos para darse valor y él conseguía un nuevo ataque a su mente.

-Estas demasiado callada y seria mujer.

-Estoy bien no me pasa nada. Ya he terminado de comer, ya te puedes ir.

El silenció reinó la habitación durante unos segundos de manera tensa, no se escuchaba nada y pensó que él ya se habría marchado, viró su rostro hacia atrás y no lo encontró así que suspiró relajada al verse sola de nuevo.

Al girarse para mirar de nuevo la luna soltó un grito de sorpresa al encontrase de frente con Ulquiorra que la miraba desde arriba.

-Estas rara mujer.

-Yo estoy normal, el raro eres tú que siempre te marchas tras cerciorarte de que como bien y sigues aquí aun.

La miró con sus analíticos ojos sin parpadear y eso le pusieron los nervios de punta, ¿Es que no entendía que la ponía nerviosa si le miraba así? En realidad le ponía nerviosa siempre, su simple presencia la tensaba.

Ahora mismo no sabía ni que decir coherentemente.

-Deja de mirarme así… por favor. -Estaba encogida sobre si misma y él seguía mirándola.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

-Porque me pone nerviosa. –Su voz trémula apenas se escuchaba.

-Eso a mi no me importa.

De nuevo su presencia la inquietaba y la exaltaba.

-¡Pero a mi si! ¡No soporto que me mires con esos preciosos ojos!- Tras la perdida de papeles se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho prácticamente gritando y se tapó la boca con ambas manos más roja que un tomate. –_Genial lo que faltaba, seguro que ahora dirá un comentario mordaz y me dejará por los suelos la moral._

_ -_Mis ojos no son preciosos, han de ser utilices no bonitos.

Se sorprendió al ver la respuesta de su carcelero, se esperaba una replica borde que la ofendería y que la haría llorar pero jamás se esperaría que le dijera tan tranquilamente eso.

Aun así seguía increíblemente avergonzada por lo que había dicho sin pensar y el sonrojo se negaba a abandonar sus mejillas, cosa que Ulquiorra tampoco pasó desapercibida obviamente.

-¿Estas enferma? –Su voz carente de emoción le perforaba los oídos – Estas roja.

¿Es que no se pensaba ir? ¿No pillaba las indirectas que le estaba dando? Pues claro que estaba roja, le había dicho en la cara que tenía unos ojos hermosos ¿y se pensaba que estaría en un lecho de rosas? No señor, estaba que se le caía la cara de la vergüenza y no podía mirarlo a la cara.

-Mujer.

¡Se acabó! ¡Ya estaba harta! Por muy apenada que estuviera escucharlo llamarla una y otra vez mujer había terminado con su extrema paciencia.

-Ya basta, me tienes harta, mis padres me dieron un nombre por una razón y es para ser llamada así no mujer como te empeñas en llamarme tú. Me llamo Orihime, Aizen-sama te lo ha dicho y lo sabes, usa mi nombre ¡Odio que me llames mujer!

La miró de nuevo a los ojos esta vez casi a la misma altura porque ella se había levantado para encararle.

-Me es irrelevante como quieras ser llamada… mujer.

Y ahí el tope, se dio media vuelta suspirando frustrada y deseando darle otro golpe como hizo una vez pero esta vez donde más le dolía a un hombre, deseaba darle un rodillazo en sus partes bajas y una vez tendido en el suelo pisoteársela una y otra vez hasta desgastar la suela del zapato.

Pero no podía, no seria femenino ni se vería bien en ella, y tampoco quería ser una malhablada como el sexto así que no le quedó de otra que morderse las mejillas por dentro y apretar los puños con fuerza hasta dejar sus nudillos completamente blancos.

Como se arrepentía de haber reconocido que le parecía atractivo y con ojos hermosos, lo que daría por dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y ponerse a sí misma una venda en la boca para evitarle hablar.

Por suerte parecía que ya se marchaba pues el sirviente había venido y se encargó de recoger las cosas de la mesa, una vez se había ido él se dirigió a la puerta para irse.

-Vendré de nuevo cuando llegue la hora de tu siguiente comida.

Enfadada se negó a dirigirse por su nombre.

-Bien Arrancar.

Antes de salir de la puerta se giró a verla cuando escuchó su respuesta para él. Con las manos en los bolsillos giró levemente el cuerpo quedando en medio del marco de la puerta. Ella se negaba a mirarle, volviendo la cabeza a la ventana de nuevo.

-Soy Ulquiorra mujer, no debes de llamarme de otra manera salvo esa.

Se acercó a él con pasos lentos y decididos hasta quedar aun metro de distancia.

-Me es irrelevante como quieras ser llamado… Arrancar.

Sin más le cerró la puerta con fuerza en sus narices. Se quedó mirando la fría y blanca puerta de madera durante un rato digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar momentos antes.

¿La humana le había cerrado la boca con sus mismas palabras? Eso le fue una dura estocada en su orgullo masculino, ni el mayor de los golpes que pudiera haber recibido desde el momento de su creación le proporcionaba semejante deshonra así mismo.

-Mujer, si no le fueras necesaria a Aizen-sama y no me causaras tanta curiosidad por tu especie y tu fe acérrima en tus amigos y los sentimientos ya te habría matado con mis propias manos.

Con una batalla psicológica perdía el cuarto Espada Ulquiorra se retiró con las manos en los bolsillos a sus aposentos sabiendo que la humana se estaba haciendo fuerte por momentos.

FIN

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Se que es muy cortito, pero one-shots Ulquihime no me salen más largos, la imaginación no me da a más y me enfada eso porque adoro esta pareja y me gustaría poder escribir más. Espero igualmente que os haya gustado la pequeña trama.**

**Agradecería también que me dijeran los fallos que vieran tanto de ortografía como en gramática. **

**Gracias.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. **

**Cuídense. 4* (L)**


End file.
